Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/16/16 - 10/22/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *10/16/16 - 6am - Compressed Hare/Daffy's Inn Trouble/D'Fightin' Ones/Hoppy Daze/Last Hungry Cat/Lickety Splat/Strangled Eggs/What's My Lion/Zip 'N Snort/Dixie Fryer *10/17/16 - 6am - From Hare to Heir/Fastest And The Mostest/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Hopalong Casualty/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter than Hare/Mouse And Garden/Rabbit's Feat/Ready Woolen and Able/Who Scent You? *10/18/16 - 6am - Apes Of Wrath/Baton Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Cat's Paw/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Mutt in a Rut/People are Bunny/Trick or Tweet/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet Dreams *10/19/16 - 6am - Wild About Hurry/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Cat Feud/Don't Axe Me/Feather Bluster/Gopher Broke/Hareless Wolf/Hare-Way To The Stars/Hip Hip Hurry/Hook, Line and Stinker *10/20/16 - 6am - Knighty Knight Bugs/Now Hare This/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Robin Hood Daffy/Weasel While You Work/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Bedevilled Rabbit/Birds Anonymous/Boston Quackie *10/21/16 - 6am - Ducking the Devil/Fox Terror/Go Fly a Kit/Greedy For Tweety/Scrambled Aches/Show Biz Bugs/Steal Wool/Touche and Go/Tweet Zoo/What's Opera Doc? *10/22/16 - 6am - Zoom and Bored/Barbary Coast Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Gee Whiz-z-z/Half Fare Hare/Heaven Scent/High and the Flighty/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster! BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/16/16 - 12pm - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *10/16/16 - 12:30pm - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *10/17/16 - 12pm - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *10/17/16 - 12:30pm - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *10/18/16 - 12pm - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *10/18/16 - 12:30pm - Yolk's on You, The/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *10/19/16 - 12pm - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *10/19/16 - 12:30pm - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *10/20/16 - 12pm - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *10/20/16 - 12:30pm - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *10/21/16 - 12pm - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *10/21/16 - 12:30pm - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *10/22/16 - 12pm - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Part 1 *10/22/16 - 12:30pm - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Part 2 THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/16/16 - 2:30pm - Beauty School *10/16/16 - 3pm - Float *10/16/16 - 3:30pm - Shelf *10/17/16 - 2:30pm - Point, Laser Point *10/17/16 - 3pm - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *10/17/16 - 3:30pm - You've Got Hate Mail *10/18/16 - 2:30pm - Bobcats on Three! *10/18/16 - 3pm - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *10/18/16 - 3:30pm - Rebel Without a Glove *10/19/16 - 2:30pm - Semper Lie *10/19/16 - 3pm - Father Figures *10/19/16 - 3:30pm - Customer Service *10/20/16 - 2:30pm - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *10/20/16 - 3pm - It's a Handbag *10/20/16 - 3:30pm - We're in Big Truffle *10/21/16 - 2:30pm - Dear John *10/21/16 - 3pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *10/21/16 - 3:30pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *10/22/16 - 2:30pm - Black Widow *10/22/16 - 3pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *10/22/16 - 3:30pm - Gribbler's Quest WABBIT *10/17/16 - 5:50pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *10/17/16 - 6pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *10/17/16 - 6:30pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *10/18/16 - 5:50pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *10/18/16 - 6pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *10/18/16 - 6:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *10/19/16 - 5:50pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *10/19/16 - 6pm - Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *10/19/16 - 6:30pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *10/20/16 - 5:40pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *10/20/16 - 6pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *10/20/16 - 6:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *10/21/16 - 5:40pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *10/21/16 - 6pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *10/21/16 - 6:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Big Troubles/Manner Maid NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker